descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SailorSedna052/Sorry if this is a weird blog
Earlier today I saw Nostogic Critic's December review of the first Descendants movie and he wasn't pleased. Granted he didn't HATED the movie but it made me think if I was too old for these find of movies. Let me explain: I'm 26 years old, turning 27 in 3 months, and I still have the mind that I'm still in high school. It was probably because I spend most of time time studing and reading anime. I never went to parties, hang out with friends or even brought them to my home to hang out. Hell my parents refused to teach me how to drive forcing the school to change part of their program so I can get a learner's permit. Now I bet you guys are gonna write down 'why your older now, they not do it yourself?' and my responce is I 100% agree with you. I want to go to parties, I want to hang out with friends, I want to drive so I can be an adult but when one has a shelter life like mine, not as bad as Repunzel but almost a mix of Belle and Ariel, I scared I'll make the wrong choice and watching these high school shows and movies, minue HSM, I can picture my life in that world as a different person. It makes me wonder if I should grow up fast or continue with my slow pase. I told my mom about me feelings and she told me that she's in her 60s, and she's still a Star Trek fan along with dad so it shouldn't bother me, but yet it does. Right now I'm taking the right steps into having my current job at a day care, saving my money, even making home made Christmas gifts and selling nearly all my yugioh cards so I wouldn't worry about my future. Maybe that's why I love the Disney tv movies and screen movies. It's a portal to another world and you won't have worries of reality. Maybe that's why I like high school movies since mine was 'meh' with 50/50 good times and bad. I hope I'm not the only one feeling this but I just need it in writing form. After the 30 days where no one will comment anymore, I'll delete this post so it won't be something ackword to read. I just need to get my feelings out and don't worry, I'm not going to do something stupid but now that I'm writing this, I feel alot better. So don't bottle up your feelings. You'll end up a husk trying to find one's self. Heck I'm already wondering if I'm gay or straight since dating was out of the question. But who knows what life has in store for us. Thanks for letting me write this and sorry if I wasted your time. In a way I feel like Mal. Lost and confused but hopefully I won't anymore. Category:Blog posts